gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wade Adams
Unique Adams, '''bzw. Wade''' ist ein Charakter von Glee und hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der Episode Saturday Night Glee-ver. Wenn sie ihre wahre Identität als Frau ausleben kann, "Unique", gewinnt sie mehr Selbstvertrauen. Sie war die Hauptstimme von Vocal Adrenaline war anfangs unschlüssig, vor Publikum in Fraunekleidern auf zu treten. In Die neue und die alte Rachel wechselt sie an die William McKinley High School und bevorzugt es als "sie" bzw. "Unique" angeredet zu werden, da es ihr "wahres Ich" ist. Ihre beste Freundin ist Marley Rose und ihr Schwarm war Ryder Lynn. Da sie aber zu große Angst davor hatte, sich ihm zu zeigen, kreierte sie das Chatprofil "Katie", um ihm so nahe zu sein. Unique wird vom zweitplatzierten Gewinner des Glee Project Alex Newell dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Drei' In Saturday Night Glee-ver geht Wade an die McKinley und unterbricht Kurt und Mercedes bei ihrem Gespräch. Er sagt ihnen zuerst, dass er ein großer Fan von ihnen ist und bei all ihren Auftritten gewesen ist, thumb|left|150px|Wade sucht Rat bei Kurt und Mercedesabgesehen von West Side Story, die er aufgrund dessen, dass die zwei darin nicht die Hauptrollen spielten, boykottiert hat. Auf Kurts Nachfrage stellt er sich vor und erzählt ihnen, dass er auf die Carmel High School geht, wo er Mitglied von Vocal Adrenaline ist, was ihn eigentlich zu einem Erzfeind macht, ihnen aber schwört, dass er nicht zum Spionieren hier ist. Er ist hier, weil er sie bei einer Sache um Rat bitten will und berichtet, dass Jesse ihr Coach ist, der extrem fies zu ihm ist und ihn unter Druck setzt. Wenn Mercedes meint, dass er schrecklich ist, entgegnet Wade, dass er nichts im Vergleich zu den anderen Schülern oder seinen Eltern ist und lässt sie wissen, dass er es nur erträgt, wenn er vorgibt jemand anderer zu sein, sein wirkliches Ich, "Unique". Wade sagt ihnen, dass er zuerst zu nervös war, um sie an zu sprechen, sich aber dann dachte, wie es "Unique" tun würde, was in einer Einspielung gezeigt wird. Kurt, der denkt dass es sich bei dem anderen Ich um einen "er" handelt, wird von Wade darauf hingewiesen, dass es eine "sie" ist, weswegen er auch ihren Rat braucht. Er hat vor, bei den Regionals in einem Kleid und in High Heels auf zu treten, da er sich in seinem Innern genau so fühlt, einzigartig. Wade will wissen, was die zwei machen würden, jedoch wird deren thumb|150px|Boogie ShoesAntwort nicht gezeigt.Kurt und Mercedes erzählen Sue aber später, dass sie es für keine gute Idee hielten, diese ihnen aber widerspricht, weil sie genau so dafür sorgen können, dass die New Directions gewinnen. Sie gibt ihnen sogar noch High Heels, die sie widerum Unique schenken sollen, damit sie ihr Outfit komplementieren kann. Daraufhin schleichen sie sich kurz vor dem Auftritt von Vocal Adrenaline hinter die Bühne und man erfäht, dass Kurt Unique tatsächlich die Schuhe gegeben hat, was er aber mittlerweile bereut. Wenn sie auf Wade treffen, sind sie erleichtert, dass er wie ein Junge aussieht, worauf diesesr meint, dass sich das gleich ändern wird. Als die beiden ihm ausreden wollen, in Fraunklamotten zu performen, entgegnet er, dass er gerade von Kurt dachte, dass dieser ihn verstehen würde und zeigt ihnen, dass er die High Heels anhat. Daraufhin performt er als Unique zusammen mit Vocal Adrenaline Boogie Shoes und begeistert damit das Publikum. In Menschliche Requisite erzählt Sue Kurt und Mercedes, dass die beiden ein Monster erschaffen haben, womit sie auf Unique anspielt, die sich zu einer Showchorpersönlichkeit entwickelt hat und dadurch den New Directions gefährlich werden könnte. Am Ende ist sie noch in einem Video zu sehen, welches Kurt von einer Probe von Vocal Adrenaline aufgenommen hat. In And the winner is... wird zuerst erwähnt, als Kurt den anderen erzählt, dass während sie gerade proben, Unique vom Bürgermeister den Schlüssel für die Stadt erhält. Mercedes und Kurt gehen kurz vor Vocal thumb|left|150px|StarshipsAdrenalines Auftritt in die Umkleinde und zu Wade, der sie aber missversteht und meint, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen brauchen, falls sie ihm blöd kommen wollen, da er sowieso nicht auf die Bühne geht. Als die beiden ihren Grund für ihr Auftauchen erklären, nämlich dass sie Unique nur Glück wünschen wollten, erklärt er ihnen, dass sie abgehauen ist und er sie nicht herbei zaubern kann, was er versucht hat. Kurt erwidert, dass er nur Lampenfieber hat und erwähnt seinen letzten Auftritt als Unique, welcher, laut ihm, fantastisch war, doch Wade äußert, dass es was anderes war, weil da niemand sein anderes Ich kannte und er sich nicht verstellen musste, sodass er sein konnte wer er war. Er fügt hinzu, dass sie jetzt alle seinetwegen kommen, ob Jesse, der Rest seines Teams udn gibt zu mit dem Druck nicht umthumb|150px|Pinball Wizardgehen zu können. Wade erzählt ihnen, dass das Einzige was er immer tun wollte, in einem Kleid zu singen, war, doch jetzt ist er das Aushängeschild für jedes Kind, das anders ist und das nicht auf die Reihe kriegt. Daraufhin trösten Kurt und Mercedes ihn und ermutigen ihn dazu, doch auf zu treten. Wade will von ihnen wissen, ob sie nicht quasi Feinde sind und sie ihm dennoch helfen, worauf die beiden antworten, dass es die Art der New Directions ist. Wade, der umgestimmt ist, fragt sie nun, welchen Lippenstift er nehmen soll, ehe er, kurz bevor sie gehen, erwähnt, dass "Unique" im nächsten Jahr vielleicht die Schule wechselt. Anschließend performt sie Starships und Pinball Wizard und gewinnt den Preis für die herausragendste Showchoreinzelleistung. Danach wird verkündet, dass Vocal Adrenaline den zweiten Platz belegt hat. 'Staffel Vier' In Die neue und die alte Rachel verkündet Will, dass Wade "Unique" Adams, das neueste Mitglied der New Directions ist. Sie erklärt ihren Wechsel damit, dass sie wo hin wollte, wo anders sein noch zelebriert wird. Die Begeisterung der anderen, besonders Blaine, Brittany und Tina, fehlt eher mäßig aus, da sie sie als thumb|left|150px|Call Me Maybeweitere Konkurrentin bei dem Wettstreit um den Posten als "neue Rachel" sehen. Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hat, macht Unique ihren Mitstreitern klar, dass die sich bloß nichts einbilden sollen, da sie die neue Leadsängerin wird. Die vier wollen das auf "Thunderdome-Art" klären und verabreden sich in der Aula, um mit Call Me Maybe ''gegeneinander an zu treten, wobei Artie den Gewinner bestimmen soll. Aufgrund ihres Sieges bei den Nationals sind die New Directions etwas eingebildet geworden, so dass sie unter anderem Wade sagen, dass er sich an der McKinley nicht schminken soll, weil es hier anders läuft und er sich Unique für thumb|150px|Unique sagt Marley, dass der Glee Club besonders istihre Auftritte aufsparen sollen. Im Moment hört er auf und sie meint, dass er jetzt "sein Gesicht" entfernt, kleidet sich jedoch später wieder als sein alter Ego. Wenn Artie verkündet, dass Blaine die "neue Rachel" ist, will sie von ihm wissen, aus welchem Grund er "schwarze, starke Frauen" hasst. Danach geht sie zusammen mit den Rest der New Directions zu Marley, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass sie ihre Mutter beleidigt haben, obwohl sie selbst nichts dazu beigetragen hat. Unique versucht sie davon überzeugen, dem Glee Club bei zu treten, weil er ein besonderer Ort ist, da sie dort, obwohl sie sich als Frau kleidet, mit offenen Armen empfangen wird. Daraufhin wird sie von Kitty beleidgit und bekommt zusammen mit Marley ihren ersten Slushie verpasst. Danach ist Unique bei der Glee Probe anwesend und singt mit den New Directions ''Chasing Pavements. In Britney 2.0 ist sie zuerst im Chorraum, wenn verkündet wird, dass die "Britney-Woche" wiederholt wird und spricht dann Marley an, der sie sagt, dass sie beide neu hier sind und sie daher zusammenhalten sollten. Sie fährt fort, dass der erste Punkt für beste Freundinnen "Männer" sind und will von ihr wissen, ob sie jemandem im Auge hat. Wenn sie erfährt, dass Marley Jake süß findet, bezeichnet sie ihn als "schwarzes Schaf" und meint, dass sie ihn vergessen soll, da er ein Künstler im Aufreißen ist und hier thumb|left|150px|Womanizerüberall "Trümmerteile gebrochener Mädchenherzen" rumliegen und das obwohl er erst seit zwei Wochen an der Schule ist. Um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen, performt sie mit Tina und auch Marley Womanizer und folgen Jake durch die Schule, der mit jedem Mädchen flirtet, welches ihm über den Weg läuft. Wenn Marley zustimmt, sich mit ihm zu treffen, schüttelt Unique den Kopf und deutet an, dass es ein Fehler ist. Danach ist sie wiededer im Chorraum und sieht sich Tinas, Sams und Joes Auftritt an, ehe sie losschreit, wenn sie bemerkt, dass Brittany sich ihre Haare abrasieren will. Anschließend ist sie bei deren Intermission anwesend und will ihr, wie auch die anderen New Directions helfen. Nachdem Kitty ruft, dass Gimme More Vollplayback gesungen wird, reist Unique Brittany die Limoflasche aus der Hand, jedoch hat bereits jeder den Betrug bemerkt, so dass die New Directions ausgebuht werden, worauf Mr. Schuester sie zusammenstaucht, weil das nicht ihre Art ist. Sie ist im Chorraum, wenn Jake als neues Mitglied vorgestellt wird und Marley ihren Song singt. Unique taucht in Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? erst am Ende der Folge auf, als die New Directions besprechen, welches Schulmusical sie aufführen wollen. Sie ist zwar für Hedwig, freut sich aber auch, wenn die Entscheidung am Schluss auf Grease fällt. In Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht geht sie auf die Mädchentoilette und wird von Marley deswegen auch darauf angesprochen, was Unique damit kommentiert, dass sie beim Pinkeln sitzt. Das Thema kommt auf das Vorsingen für das Musical und sie erzählt, dass sie gar nicht hingehen wird. Zur Begründung gibt Unique an, thumb|150px|Blow Me (One Last Kiss)dass sie unbedingt die Rolle der Rizzo möchte, weil diese zwar eine echte Bitch ist, aber ein Herz aus Gold hat, was irgendwie die Geschichte ihres Lebens ist, sie aber der festen Überzeugung ist, dass man ihr die Rolle nie geben wird. Sie meint, dass sie für die anderen eh nur eine "Vorbildtrine" und eine Witzfigur ist, aber Danny Zuko zu spielen kommt für sie auch nicht in Frage. Marley redet auf sie ein, bis Sue aus einer Kabine kommt und zu Unique sagt, dass sie ihr nicht erlauben wird, Rizzo zu spielen. Damit bewirkt sie genau Gegenteil, da die beiden jetzt fest entschlossen sind vor zu singen, was sie mit Blow Me (One Last Kiss) auch tun. Am Ende ihrer Performance applaudiert die Jury für sie und auf die Frage, welche Rolle sie haben wollen, antwortet Unique, dass sie gern Rizzo spielen würde. Später unterhält sich Finn mit Mike, Mercedes und Artie darüber, dass er ihr gern die Rolle geben würde, doch Sue will das nicht zu lassen, weil sie keinen Präzedenzfall schaffen und sie vor negativer Resonanz bewahren will. Unique ist in der Aula, wo sie sich zuerst die Callbacks für die Rollen thumb|left|150px|Unique spielt Rizzovon Sandy und Danny ansieht,ehe sie dann mit den anderen auf die Bühne geht und im Hintergrund zu Born to Hand Jive tanzt. Finn kommt später zu ihr in die Bibliothek und will mit ihr über das Stück reden. Sie erwidert, dass sie bereits von Sues Anfall weiß, ist aber überrascht, wenn sie erfährt, dass sie die Rolle bekommt. Unique äußert, dass sie den Song kann und die Perücke hat, sprich auf die Rolle vorbereitet ist und gibt dann zu, dass sie sich falsch im Umkleideraum der Jungs fühlt, aber in den der Mädchen nicht darf, genauswo wie sie sich falsch in Männerklamotten fühlt, aber nicht jeden Tag "Fummel" tragen kann. Sie sagt Finn, dass es "scheiße" ist nicht zu wissen, wo ihr Platz ist und es so schön ist, einmal das Gefühl zu bekommen, ihn gefunden zu haben. Auf Finns Nachfrage bestätigt sie, dass sie bereit ist, die Rolle zu spielen, da ein Traum einem nicht geschenkt wird. Wenn die Liste der Rollenverteilung ausgeängt wird und sie es jetzt schwarz auf weiß vor sich hat, sieht sie glücklich zu Finn und lächelt ihn dankbar an. Unique ist in Glease im Chorraum, wenn Will ihnen verkündet, dass er nach Washington geht und dafür Finn die Leitung übernimmt. Danach ist sie mit den anderen Mädchen hinter der Bühne bei der Kostümprobe, wenn Kitty zu ihnen kommt und sie auf ihre Übernachtungsparty einlädt. Unique will wissen, ob sie auch kommen darf und wird, dank Marley, ebenfalls eingeladen. Dort kommt sie mit Schokodonuts thumb|150px|There Are Worse Things I Can Do an und ist unschlüssig, was sie davon halten soll, wenn Kitty Marley nachahmt und macht dabei nur mäßig mit. In Rektor Figgins´ Büro, wartet Unique mit ihren Eltern auf Finns Ankuft, welcher dann erfährt, dass sie ihnen nicht gesagt hat, dass sie Rizzo spielen wird. Diese sind um ihre Sicherheit besorgt, was nicht unbegründet ist, wie in einer Rückblende gezeigt wird, wo Unique gegen einen Spind geschubst und beleidigt wird. Aus diesem Grund nehmen ihre Eltern sie aus dem Stück und baten sie während der Schulstunden keine Kleider mehr zu tragen, womit sie alles andere als einverstanden ist, aber nichts daran ändern kann. Wenn von Finn offenbart wird, dass Santana Rizzo spielt, sieht man sie draußen stehen und enttäuscht in den Chorraum blickend. Während des Stücks, als diese gerade There Are Worse Things I Could Do singt, kommt Unique in die Aula gelaufen und steigt in den Song mit ein. In Wiedersehen macht Freunde paart Finn die Neulinge mit ein paar für die Sectionals zurück gekehrten Abgängern ,weil er der Meinung ist, dass diese ihnen helfen könnten. So wird Unique mit Mercedes zusammengesteckt, worüber sie sich freut und ihre Mentorin erstmal umarmt. Danach ist sie wieder im thumb|left|150px|Unique in Gangnam StyleChorraum und sieht sich die Performance von Brittany, Quinn und Santana an. Kurz vor Beginn der Sectionals ist sie an ihrem Spind, wenn Marley zu ihr stößt und bemerkt, dass Unique wieder da ist, da sie zuvor, wie auf Anraten ihrer Eltern, in Jungsklamotten, also als Wade, in die Schule kam. Die beiden Freundinnen umarmen sich und Unique erklärt ihr, dass ihre Eltern zwar immer noch besorgt sind, aber irgendwann verstehen sollten, dass wenn sie sich gegenüber nicht treu bleibt, zumindest auf der Bühne, innen drin nicht viel übrig bleibt, das man beschützen kann. Sie fügt hinzu, dass sie sich für das was sie ist oder wie sie aussieht nicht schämen kann und wird und inspiriert mit ihrem Mut Marley, die ihr sagt, dass sie stolz auf sie ist. Die beiden gehen dann zum Showkreis, wo Unique von Mercedes in Empfang genommen wird. Vor ihrem Auftritt ist sie mit den anderen hinter der Bühne, bis sie aufgerufen werden und Gangnam Style performen. Unique ist in Schwanengesang zu sehen, wie sie mit den anderen in den Chorraum geht und sich um thumb|150px|Unique im HallenhockeyteamMarley sorgt. Aufgrund dessen, dass sie einfach die Bühne verlassen haben, werden sie disqualifiziert und der Glee Club ist somit für dieses Jahr beendet. Um etwas zu tun, schließt sie sich dager dem Hallenhockeyteam an. Da sie ihren Chorraum an Sue verloren haben hat Finn ihnen die Aula für sechs Minuten gebucht bzw. am Freitag noch mal und will mit ihnen proben. [[Datei:GLEE-Season-4-Episode-11-Sadie-Hawkins-4.jpg|thumb|left|150px|Locked Out Of Heaven]]Unique und die anderen, abgesehen von Marley, gehen jedoch, weil sie der Meinung sind, dass es sich nicht lohnt. Sie entschließt sich mit dem Rest der New Directions doch wieder zurück zu kehren und trifft sie an ihrem neuen Probenort, dem Schulhof, wo sie zusammen Don't Dream It's Over singen. In Ladies First ist Unique, wieder als Wade, anwesend, wenn Finn erzählt, dass aufgrund des Sadie Hawkins-Tanzes die Mädchen das Sagen haben und dem Jungen, den sie auf den Ball einladen wollen, etwas singen werden. Sie ist im Umkleideraum, wenn Tina ihr Solo singt und von Sam angenommen wird, dass diese Unique einladen will. Danach singt sie im Hintergrund bei Tell Him mit und auf dem Sadie Hawkins Tanz mit Marley Locked Out of Heaven. Zum Schluss begleitet sie Ryder bei I Only Have Eyes For You. Unique ist in Kalender Boys im Chorraum, wenn Tina ihnen ihren Vorschlag unterbreitet, einen "Männder der McKinley"-Kalender zu machen,, um so das nötige Geld für die Busfahrt zu den Regionals zu kommen. Wenn dabei die "Twilight"-Bücher zur Sprache kommen, meint Unique nur "Team Jacob" und klatscht mit Joe ab. Danach ist sie Im Chorraum und sieht sie sich das Work-Out der Jungs an und ebenso später Jakes Solo für Marley. Sie ist zu sehen, wie sie mit Tina zusammen die fertigen Kalender verkauft und singt am Ende bei This Is the New Year mit. thumb|150px|Uniques Diva-OutfitIn Die Diva in dir meint Unique zu den anderen, nachdem verkündet wurde, dass "Diva" die Wochenaufgabe ist, dass sie am besten zum richtigen Zeitpunkt aufgeben, weil es nur zwei Möglichkeiten gibt "Unique" richtig zu buchstabieren und eine davon D-I-V-A ist. Sie bezieht das auf sich und fügt hinzu, dass es beschert ausgeteilt serviert und wieder abgeräumt wird und zeigt auf Tina. Sie fährt fort, dass das alles passiert, bevor diese überhaupt eine Perücke findet, denn wenn sie sie ansieht, kreist in ihrem Gesicht die Tristesse (Trauer). Daraufhin schießt Tina zurück und es klinken sich auch noch Marley, Blaine und Brittany mit ein. Zusammen mit Kitty peformen die fünf daraufhin Diva. Danach ist sie bei Blaines und Santanas Peformance dabei und tanzt später bei Tinas im Hintergrund auf dem Schulhof mit. Wieder im Chorraum wird verkündet, dass Letztere die Gewinnerin der Diva-Woche ist, was Unique schockt, da sie offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet hat. Unique ist in Dramen á la Hollywood im Chorraum und äußert, dass sie sich für die Wochenaufgabe, thumb|left|150px|Unique beim Mädels Mash-Upwelche darin besteht den Lieblinsgsong aus ihrem Liebelingsfilm zu singen, für The Crying Game entschieden hat. Will verkündet, dass es ein Jungs-gegen-Mädchen-Mash-Up-Wettkampf ist und Artie fügt hinzu, dass der Gewinner in seinem Film mitspielen wird, wobei Unique zu ihm sagt, dass sie ihn nehmen soll. Sie ist während Shout in der Bibliothek zu sehen, ehe sie sich den anderen anschließt und ihnen in die Cafeteria folgt. Anschließend sieht sie sich den Mash-Up der Jungs an, bevor sie sich für ihren vorbereiten und dann Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl singen. Sie begleitet Mr. Schue mit dem Rest der New Directions zu Emma und singt bei In Your Eyes mit. Dieser verkündet am Ende, dass sie alle gewonnen haben, was Unique damit kommentiert, dass es eine Schande ist und performt danach bei Footloose mit. Zu Beginn von Fehde ist Unique in Rückblenden zu sehen, wo Will Finn herum scheucht und wie sie später Ryder konfrontiert, der Marley geküsst hat. Sie sagt ihm, dass diese auf Jake steht und sie vom Glee Club darauf stehen, dass die beiden zusammen sind. Er wiederum meint, dass sie jetzt aufhören soll und nennt sie dabei "Junge". Unique will wissen, wen er damit meint und entgegnet, dass sie eine stolze, schwarze Frau ist. Ryder beharrt darauf, dass sie ein Junge ist, so dass Unique ihn wütend wegschubst. Die beiden führen ihre Fehde mit The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up fort und sie erklärt, dass sie auf die Idee kamen, als sie dabei waren ihre Auseinanderseztung zu schlichten. Es folgt eine Rückblende, in der sie mit Artie zusammensitzen, der ihnen einen Elton John/Madonna Mash-Up vorschlägt, worauf Unique erwidert, dass deren jahrzehntelange Fehde gigantisch war und sie war, ist und auf ewig Madonna thumb|150px|The Bitch Is Back/ Dress You Upbleibt, während Ryder es als Sir Elton versuchen kann, es aber nicht drauf hat. Wieder in der Realität sagt sie ihm, dass sie bereit ist ihm die Hand zu reichen, wenn er sie als Frau anerkennt. Der äußert. dass er verwirrt ist, weil sie einmal in Jungsklamotten und dann wieder als Frau auftaucht und meint, dass sie sich mal entscheiden sollte. Unique erwidert, dass es völlig egal ist was er sieht, da es nur sie etwas angeht und stürmt aus dem Chorraum. Danach sieht sich die Fehde von Will und Finn an und wird während des Chatgesprächs von Ryder und Katie erwähnt, die meint, dass sie als Unique keinen Beweis braucht um eine Frau zu sein, weil es seine, Wades, Wahrheit ist und zitiert Ryder, dass es so ist wie es ist. Unique sieht sich dann den Mash-Up von Blaine und Sue an und stimmt dabei für Letztere. Ryder entschuldigt sich bei ihr und gibt zu, dass er zwar nicht nachvollziehen kann, was in ihrem Leben passiert, sie aber ihre Wahrheit hat und er als Freund das unterstützen muss. Er nennt sie eine Frau und Unique fängt an zu weinen. Sie erklärt ihm, dass es nicht an ihm liegt, sondern daran, dass sie nach ihrem Gesangsduett von drei Mädchen auf dem Nachhauseweg schikaniert wurde. Sowohl Marley, Jake, Ryder, als auch Kitty, die während ihres Gespräches dazu stößt, bieten ihr an, dass sie sie ab sofort begleiten werden und sie schließen den Pakt, sich zusammen zu schweißen. Mit den New Directions singen sie Closer. In Heimliche Laster ist Unique im Chorraum und will wissen warum sie hier ist, weil Mr. Schue krank und der Glee Club somit eigentlich ausfallen sollte. Blaine und Sam erzählen ihnen, dass sie die Leitung übernehmen und "Heimliche Laster" ihr Thema ist, da sie bestimmt alle eine musikalische Schwäche thumb|left|150px|Unique als Baby Spicehaben, die ihnen peinlich ist, worauf Unique nur mit dem Kopf schüttelt und damit andeutet, dass sie keine hat. Die beiden leiten die Woche mit Wake Me Up Before You GO-GO ein und Unique sowie der Rest der New Directions begleiten sie dabei. Später konfrontiert sie mit Tina und Marley Kitty, da sie "Fondue For Two" gesehen habe und wissen wollen, was ihr heimliches Laster ist. Nachdem diese sich weigert es ihnen zu erzählen, sagt ihnen Brittany, dass es die Spice Girls sind. Sie freuen sich darüber, weil sie alle Fans der Band sind und Unique gibt zu, dass sie aus den Laken ihrer Oma die Klamotten genäht und geträumt hat, eine von ihnen zu sein. Sie beschließt, dass sie die Spice Girls machen, denn was sein muss, muss sein und sie zu Scary Spice wird. Im Chorraum sieht sie sich Sams Peformance an und ist am Anfang etwas zurückhaltend, ehe sie mit den anderen einsteigt und mitantzt. Sie diskutiert mit den Mädels darüber, wer welches Spice Girl übernimmt, wobei Brittany meint, dass Unique nicht Scary Spice sein sollte, eben weil sie schwarz ist und das rasisstisch wäre. Sie versteht das nicht wirklich, aber bevor sie antworten kann, kommt Tina zu ihnen gerannt und berichtet ihnen, dass Jake plant einen Song von Chris Brown zu singen. Sie konfrontieren ihn im Chorraum damit, weil sie diesen für ein schlechtes Vorbild halten. Daraufhin sieht sich in der Aula Blaines Auftritt an und performt dann mit den Mädchen Wannabe. Ebenso sieht sie sich Jakes Performance an und singt anschließend bei Mamma Mia mit. Unique ist in Letzte Chancen mit Schuss in der Aula, wo Will ihnen ihre Gegner bei den Regionals vorliest thumb|150px|Uniques Nachrichtund dann im Chorraum, um über Brittanys Asteroiten zu reden. Sie ist bei der Performance für Lord Tubbington dabei und dann wieder im Chorraum, wenn die zwei Schüsse fallen. Sie sitzt mit Ryder in einer Ecke und wird von diesem im Arm gehalten, bis Kitty zu ihnen kommt und er zu Marley und Jake läuft. Nachdem die Lage geklärt wird versammeln sich alle Anwesenden zu einer Gruppenarmung. Während Say ''wird gezeigt, dass sie und ein paar andere Videobotschaften für ihre Familien aufgenommen haben, auf welcher sie sagt: "An alle, die das jemals sehen sollten, steht immer zu euch selbst". In 'Süße Träume' ist Unique zuerst im Chorraum, wo Marley sie sieht, wie sie Antibabypillen nimmt. Zur Begründung thumb|left|150px|Unique bei Outcastgibt sie an, dass damit ihre Brüste größer werden und Transsexuelle sowas tun. Danach beruft Blaine ein Treffen ein, bei dem sie über die Set-List von Mr. Schue sprechen, die ihnen alle nicht gefällt, weil die Songs entweder zu alt oder schon mal von ihnen performt wurden. Wenn sie ihm ihre neue Leste vorstellen, ist der alles andere als begeistert und wird wütend. Dabei bekommen Sam, Blaine und Unique, zu welcher er sagt, dass sie mal einen Gang runter schalten soll, das meiste ab. Aus diesem Grund lädt Marley die drei auch in die Aula ein, weil sie mit ihnen ihren selbstgeschriebenen Song singen möchte, der von ihnen als ihre Freunde handelt. Unique entgegnet, dass sie jetzt schon anfängt zu heluen und singt dann mit den anderen ''You Have More Friends Than You Know. Nachdem sie geendet haben meint sie, dass das der Soundtrack zu ihrem Leben ist. Im Chorraum entschuldigt sich Mr. Schuester bei ihnen für sein Verhalten und sagt speziell zu Unique, dass sie toll aussieht. Sie freut sich, wenn Finn zurückkehrt und singt danach bei Outcast, einem weiteren selbstgeschriebenen Song von Marley mit. Wenn in Licht aus der Strom ausfällt, meint Unique, dass es wie bei Beyonces Halbshow beim Super Bowl ist. Danach sieht sie sich Sams und später Ryders Song an. Sie ist geschockt, wenn dieser ihnen erzählt, dass er als Kind sexuell belästigt wurde und Artie und Sam meinen, dass es "cool" ist, da es eine siebzehnjährige war. Unique ist bei We Will Rock You dabei und in der Aula, wenn Will ihnen sagt, dass die New Directions bei ihrer nächsten Nummer nur acapella singen werden. Dies wird mit Longest Time umgesetzt, wobei sie mit Marley tanzt. In Gutes braucht seine Zeit ist sie zuerst im Chorraum, wenn Tina ihnen sagt, dass sie auf der Warteliste einer Veterinärschule steht, was sie mit "geprießen sei ihr Herz" kommentiert. Will verkündet, dass das Thema der thumb|150px|For Once In My LifeWoche, "Stevie Wonder", worüber sie sich, wie die anderen auch, darüber. Sie sieht sich Kittys Performance an und ist bei Mercedes´ Gesangsunterricht in der Aula anwesend, wo sie kurz mit ihr tanzt. Wieder im Chorraum sieht sie sich Kurts Auftritt an und danach die Performance von Jake und Mike. Daraufhin erzählt ihnen Mercedes, dass sie ihren Plattenvertrag zwar verloren hat, aber nicht aufgibt und ihnen ihr als Zeichen dafür ihr Album schenkt. Als sie ihr Solo anstimmt, meint Unique, dass es der Wahnsinn ist. Wenn Mercedes wissen will, was sie bei den Reginals tun werden, antwortet sie: "cool sein, locker und stark". Am Ende singt sie mit den New Directions For Once in My Life. Unique ist in Vom Finden der Liebe zuerst als Profil zu sehen, wenn Ryder sich vorstellt, wer aus dem Glee Club Katie sein könnte. Danach ist sie am Chorraum, wo Mr. Schue ihnen verkündet, dass die Regionals an thumb|left|150px|Unique gesteht Ryder, dass sie Katie istder McKinley stattfinden und es eine Änderung bezüglich ihrer Gegner gibt. Sie ist ebenfalls bei Brittanys Rückkehr anwesend und dann wenn Ryder seinen Ausraster hat, weil er endlich wissen will, wer von den New Directions Katie ist. Als Marley meint, dass sie es ist, scheint Unique erleichtert zu sein. Es stellt sich heraus, dass in Wahrheit sie Katie ist und von ihrer Freundin nur gedeckt wurde, der sie gestanden hat, dass alles ganz harmlos anfing und Ryder ihr im Internet irgendwann Dinge erzählte, so dass es zu intensiv war, um es ab zu brechen. Sie gesteht ihm, dass sie ihn angeschrieben hat, weil sie ihn gut leiden kann und sie sich deshalb das Bild einer "süßen Blondine" besorgt hat, damit er sie auch mag. Sie macht klar, dass alle Geschichten, Witze und alles das, was sie hatten von ihr kam und auch echt wahr. Unique sagt ihm, dass sie sich nicht thumb|150px|Im Showkreisversteckt halten wollte und das auch nicht tat, um ihn damit zu verletzen. Sie äußert, dass sie das was sie haben nicht verlieren will, doch Ryder lässt sie wissen, dass sie rein gar nichts haben und er sie auch nicht, so wie von ihr vorher angeboten, schlagen wird. Er fügt hinzu, dass er aber auch nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr reden möchte und geht. Während ihres Showkreis hält Brittany eine Abschiedsrede und erwähnt dabei auch Unique, die sie als ihre Schwester ansieht. Danach hat sie einen Part bei I Love It und singt bei den anderen Nummern im Hintergrund mit. Nachdem bekannt gegeben wird, dass die New Directions die Regionals gewonnen haben, umarmen sich Unique und Ryder, ehe dieser bemekrt, was er tut und sie wieder loslässt. Danach ist sie bei Wills und Emmas Hochzeit im Chorraum dabei. 'Staffel Fünf' Sie ist in Love Love Love im Chorraum, wenn Mr. Schuester ihnen das Thema der Woche, "The Beatles", sagt. thumb|left|150px|Unique mit Marley auf dem KarnevalBei Kittys Kommentar darüber, dass Unique Ryder mit einem Fakeprofil im Internet reingelegt hat, rollt sie die Augen, ehe sie meint, dass sie die Band nicht wirklich kennt, weil sie auf der "schwarzen Seite" ist. Danach ist sie mit dem Rest der New Directions auf dem Karneval und wieder im Chorraum, als Blaine ihnen verkündet, dass er Kurt einen Antrag machen wird. Dabei will er nicht nur ihre Hilfe, sondern auch die ihrer gegnerischen Showchöre, unter anderem Vocal Adrenaline. Unique ist zwar gegen diese, dennoch ist sie dabei, um sie auf zu suchen. Sie ist wieder im Chorrau, wo sie von Arties und Kittys Beziehung erfährt, ehe sie später mit den Mädels in der Aula die Jungs bejubelt, die Tina ein Ständchen singen. Zu guter Letzt ist sie bei Blaines Antrag für Kurt dabei. In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds ist sie im Chorraum, wo von Mr. Schue die "Beatles"-Woche fortgesetzt und von Sue die Kandidaten zur Wahl des Abschlussballkönigs und der -königin wird. Tinas übertriebene thumb|150px|Unique auf dem AbschlussballFreude darüber, dass sie eine Nominierte ist, kommentiert sie mit "peinlich", dennoch scheint sie ihr, wenn auch kurzes, Solo zu mögen. Auf dem Abschlussball performt sie mit Jake, Marley und Ryder Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band und ist geschockt, wenn Tina mit dem Eimer voll Slushie überschüttet wird. Mit den anderen geht sie ihr in den Chorraum nach und bietet ihr Kleid an, damit sie wieder zurück gehen kann, obwohl es eine Schande wäre, dieses, also ihr, Outfit zu ruinieren. Sie singt bei Hey Jude mit, während sie dabei hilft, sie sauber zu machen und sie wieder her zu richten. Zusammen gehen sie wieder auf den Ball, wo Unique für Tina jubelt, wenn sie ihre Krone entgegennimmt und singt mit den New Directions dann Let It Be. Unique eröffnet The Quarterback mit dem Rest der New Directions und dein zurückgekehrten Abgängern, in dem sie Seasons of Love für Finn in der Aula singen. Danach ist sie im Chorraum, wo Will ihnen sagt, dass sie ihrem verstorbenen Freund auf der ihnen einzig bekannten Art gedenken, durch singen. Sie singt bei I'll Stand By You und Fire And Rain mit. Ebenso sieht sie sich die Auftritte von Santana und Puck an und begleitet die New Directions zu Finns Spind, wo sie Schlagzeugstöcke ablegen. Sie ist danach wieder im Chorraum und sieht Rachels Performance an. Zu Beginn von A Katy or A GaGa ist Unique im Chorraum und sieht sich mit Marley die Trophäen der New Directions an, wenn Mr. Schue herein kommt und mit ihnen über ihre Gegner bei den Nationals redet. thumb|left|150px|Unique bei Wide AwakeAnschließend will er wissen, wer eine Katy Perry und wer eine Lady Gaga ist, wobei Unique sich als Letztere sieht, genau wie Jake, Kitty und Tina und somit einen Katy Perry Song performen muss. Mit ihrer Gruppe ist sie dann im Chorraum und überlegt sich Ideen bezüglich ihres Auftrittes, jedoch bringen sie nach fünf Stunden immer noch nichts Vernünftiges hervor, so dass Jake meint, dass er jetzt geht, um den Cheerios zu helfen. Kitty will wissen, ob Bree ihn da reingeredet hat, erhält aber keine Anwort darauf, was Unique zum Anlass nimmt, Marley an zu rufen und ihr thumb|150px|Uniques Katy Perry-Outfitdavon zu berichten. Auf dem Weg dorthin, warnt sie ihre Freundin, dass sie ihm zwar nicht unterstellen will, dass er sie betrügt, aber man es nicht abstreiten kann, dass er eine "männliche Schlampe" ist. Sie weiß auch, dass Marley und Jake sich lieben, macht ihr aber klar, dass man Bree nicht unterschätzen sollte. Sie stehen vor der Tür und beobachten wie die beiden eng umschlungen tanzen. SIe sagt Marley, die panisch deswegen wird, dass sie um ihren Mann kämpfen und zurück schlagen muss, welche das aber ablehnt, weil sie sich nicht verändern will. Danach sieht sich Unique die Performance der Gagas an und ist wieder im Chorraum, wo sie mit den anderen Katys weitere Ideen sammelt. Kitty ist wütend auf sie, weil sie es nicht geschafft hat, wie ursprünglich geplant, lebende Tiger auf zu treiben, was Unique damit erklärt, dass es ihr nicht möglich war, weil Lima keinen Zoo hat. Stattdessen hat sie thumb|left|150px|Unique in RoarJake in ein Tigerkostüm gesteckt und geschminkt. Sie einigen sich darauf, kein großes Trara um ihre Performance zu machen, sondern sich ausschließlich auf die Musik zu konzentrieren, so dass sie später in der Aula Wide Awake singen. Sie ist wieder im Chorraum, in einem Katy Perry-Outfit, wenn Tina herein stürmt und ihnen erzählt, dass ihre Gegner vorhaben, bei den Nationals Applause zu performen. Danach kommt Sue herein und suspendiert sie aufgrund ihrer Kostüme für eine Woche, wogegen sie sich mit Roar wehren. In The End of Twerk sieht sich Unique mit den anderen das von Tina gedrehte Video von Blaine, der twerkend den Chorraum, an und ist köstlich amüsiert. Sie freut sich darüber, wenn Mr. Schue dies zur Wochenaufgabe macht und ist dann in der Aula, wo es denen unter ihnen, die es nicht können, beigbracht wird. Dabei bemerkt Will, dass Unique ein Naturtalent im Twerken ist und sie erzählt ihm, dass sie in ihrem Zimmer zu Beyconce twerkt, seit sie sechs Jahre alt ist. Während des Unterrichts muss sie mal auf Toilette und geht, nachdem sie sicher gestellt thumb|150px|If I Were A Boyhat, dass sie keiner beobachtet, auf die der Mädchen. Dort wird sie allerdings von Bree überrascht, die wissen will, was sie hier macht. Sie erklät ihr, dass sie sich auf der Jungentoilette unwohl fühlt und bittet sie, es niemandem zu sagen. Bree verspricht es ihr, geht aber, dadurch ermutigt, auf die Jungentoilette, was dazu führt, dass bald sämtliche Schüler die Toiletten tauschen bzw. sogar Partys darauf feiern. Daraufhin will Unique das Jungenklo benutzen, wird aber von drei Typen angemacht, die sie beleidigen und ihr die Perücke vom Kopf reißen. Sie singt If I Were a Boy und meint danach zu Jake, Ryder und Sam, die für sie einstehen und sich die Jungs vorknöpfen wollen, dass nichts ändern wird. Aufgrund dessen, dass Sue das Twerken verbannen will, hat Will den Schulvorstand eingeladen, welchem er mit einem historischen Vortrag über verschiedenen Tanzstile, die zu ihrer Zeit alle als unangebracht bezeichnet wurden, davon überzeugen will, es doch zu erlauben. Unqiue übernimmt mit Artie dabei die 20er und zeigen den Jazz sowie den Charleston. Danach wird Mr. Schuester in Sues Büro gerufen, welche ihm sagt, dass sie Uniques bewegender Bitte, ein Unisexklo für sie ein zu richten, gewährleistet. Auf seine thumb|left|150px|Unique und Artie im 20er StyleFrage, wo das Klo steht, wird gezeigt, dass es im Chorraum aufgebaut wurde und Unique entschuldigt sich bei den New Directions dafür. Dennoch zieht sie es später in Erwägung es zu benutzen, doch Kitty weigert sich das zu zu lassen, so dass Will mit Unique auf den Flur geht. Sie denkt, dass er sie auf die Jungentoilette begleiten will und sagt ihm daher, dass sie keinen Bodyguard braucht. Er berichtet ihr jedoch, dass ihr Leben zwar nie leicht sein wird, sie sich aber auf keinen Fall ändern, sondern immer so bleiben soll, wie sie ist. Aus diesem Grund darf sie zukünftig die Lehrertoilette benutzen, wofür sie ihm dankbar ist und ihn umarmt. Allerdings ist Sue dagegen und erlaubt es nur, wenn der Glee Club im Gegenzug mit dem Twerken aufhört. Mr. Schue stimmt den Deal zu, was die New Directions verwundert und als er deswegen von ihnen zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird, schreitet Unique ein und lässt sie wissen, dass er es für sie getan hat. Daraufhin sind sie sich einig, dass das sowieso nicht zu ihnen passte und sie wieder zu ihren alten Wurzeln zurück kehren werden, was sie auch gleich mit On Our Way machen. Wenn Mr. Shuester in Movin' Out 'verkündet, dass das Thema der Woche "Billy Joel" ist, will Unique wissen, wer das ist. Ansonsten singt sie bei ''Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) mit, sieht sich die Performances von Jake an und ist am Ende bei You May Be Right dabei. In '''Puppet Master erzählt Blaine ihnen, dass Will, trotz dessen Abwesenheit, möchte, dass sie sich schon mal Gedanken darüber machen, was sie bei den Nationals singen wollen. Unique beteiligt sich thumb|150px|Unique und ihre Puppedaran und schlägt Beyoncé vor. Als Blaine das Zepter in die Hand nimmt und seine Vorschläge mitteilt, ist sie wie die anderen dagegen. Einzig Jake stimmt für ihn, so dass Unique meint, dass sie beiden sich zusammentun, während der Rest von ihnen über etwas gutes diskutiert.Sie taucht in Blaines Fantasie auf, in welcher er sie alle als Puppen sieht und meint, dass sie den Blues hat, von dem sie nur durch seine Stimme geheilt werden kann. Daraufhin singen sie You're My Best Friend, ehe Blaine wieder in der Realität ist. Weil er während der Glee Stunde weggetreten war und somit nichts gesagt hat, gehen die anderen davon aus, dass er eingeschnappt war und deswegen schwieg, worauf sie ihn auch ansprechen. Unique, die er immer noch als Puppe sieht, sagt ihm, dass er mal einen Gang runter schalten sollte, bevor er noch etwas tut, was er thumb|left|150px|Unique in The Foxspäter bereut. Sie ist wieder im Chorraum, wenn Jake seine Fantasie hat und wird später von Sue in ihr Büro gerufen. Diese teilt ihr mit, dass sie zwar nicht immer nett zu ihr war, weil sie nicht versteht, was in ihr vorgeht, muss aber zu geben, dass ein Teil von ihr sie bewundert. Sie möchte ein Makeover und das von der Besten und da Kurt nicht mehr hier ist, bittet sie Unique darum, welche zustimmt und schon vorbereitet ist. Sie ist im Flur, wenn Sue in ihrem neuen Look dem Schulvorstand die Schule zeigt und wirft ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu, welchen diese mit einem Zwinkern erwidert. Sie ist wieder im Chorraum, wo Blaine sich bei ihnen für sein Verhalten entschuldigt und ihnen als Zeichen des Friedens die Puppen, die er von ihnen gemacht hat, schenkt. Sie performen mit diesen , wo Unique eine Maus spielt. Unique ist in Previously Unaired Christmas im Chorraum und erfährt, wo Will an die Tafel "greenthumb|150px|Unique in Mary´s Boy Child Christmas (grüne Weihnachten)" schreibt und ihnen sagt, dass sie umweltfreundlicher sein sollen. Unique widerspricht, da sie sich weigert, auf ihre Perücke und ihr Haarspray zu verzichten, wird aber beruhigt, weil das nur das Thema des Dekorierwettbewerbs ist, worüber sie sich andererseits freut. Danach ist sie beim Weihnactsclubtreffen dabei und möchte, aufgrund dessen dass ihre Außenkrippe verschandelt wurde und sie von Figgins gebeten wurden, ein lebendes Krippenspiel auf zu führen, darin die Rolle der Jungfrau Maria spielen. Kitty ist jedoch dagegen, weil sie schwarz ist. Später singt Unique bei Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree mit, wobei sie ihren Weihnachtsbaum und dekorieren und summt mit den New Directions Oh Tannenbaum, wenn Sue diesen begutachtet. Danach performt sie in der Aula mit Marley und Tina, die ebenfalls für die Rolle der Maria vorsingen, Mary's Boy Child für ihre Auditon und hat danach Unterricht bei Will, wenn Sue verkündet, dass der Glee Club den Dekorierwettbewerb gewonnen hat. Sie freut sich mit den anderen darüber, ist aber enttäuscht, wenn sie auf der Liste der Rollenverteilung liest, dass sie nicht Maria, sondern Balthasar spielt. Marley erzählt ihnen daraufhin, dass Kitty die Jungfrau Maria gern spielen möchte, sich aber nicht für würdig hält. Um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, was auch in ihrem Interesse ist, da sie hoffen, dathumb|left|150px|Unique in Love Childss sie vielleicht etwas netter zu ihnen wird, hat Unique eine Idee, wie sie sie dazu bringen können, die Rolle an zu nehmen. So kommt es, dass sie bei ihrer Probe für das Krippenspiel eine aufreizende Version von Love Child performen, was Kitty nicht duldet und meint, dass sie Maria spielt. Dadurch spielt Unique zum Schluss den Erzengel Gabriel und singt mit den New Directions bei ihrer Vorführung Away in a Manger. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Carmel High School Schüler Kategorie:Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Songs 'Solos' Staffel Drei *'Boogie Shoes' (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *'Pinball Wizard' (And the winner is...) *'Starships' (And the winner is...) Staffel Vier *'Joy to the World' (wird nicht in Tatsächlich ... Glee verwendet.) Staffel Fünf *'If I Were a Boy' (The End of Twerk) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Drei *'Do You Hear What I Hear' (Harmony) (wird nicht in Galaktische Weihnachten verwendet.) Staffel Vier *'Blow Me (One Last Kiss)' (Marley) (Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht) *'Locked Out of Heaven '(Marley) (Ladies First) *'Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl '(Marley) (Dramen á la Hollywood) *'The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up' (Ryder) (Fehde) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Vier *'Call Me Maybe' (Die neue und die alte Rachel) *'Womanizer' (Britney 2.0) *'There Are Worse Things I Could Do' (Glease) *'This Is The New Year' (Kalender Boys) *'Diva' (Die Diva in dir) *'Wannabe '(Heimliche Laster) *'Mamma Mia' (Heimliche Laster) *'You Have More Friends Than You Know '(Süße Träume) *'Outcast '(Süße Träume) *'I Love It' (Vom Finden der Liebe) Staffel Fünf *'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band '(Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) *'Wide Awake '(A Katy or A GaGa) *'Roar' (A Katy or a GaGa) *'On Our Way '(The End of Twerk) *'Mary's Boy Child' (Previously Unaired Christmas) *'Love Child' (Previously Unaired Christmas) Trivia *Unique/Wade ist der erste, transsexuelle Charakter der Serie. *Wade ist bzw. war wie Harmony, der Leadsänger eines gegnerischen Glee Club. *Ryan bzeichnete Alex Newell, den Schaupsieler von Unique, als Kind von Mercedes und Kurt, da er ihn mit Stimme, Anmut und Sexualität umhaute. *Seine/Ihre beste Freundin ist Marley. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:Carmel High School Schüler Kategorie:Vocal Adrenaline Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler